Chevelure Rouge
by Dragonna
Summary: Pour éviter les clichés...Il n'était pas une fois, dans un royaume pas si lointain, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge. On avait plutôt tendance à le fuir, parce qu'il faisait un peu peur en fait. Il se retrouva marié à une femme à la chevelure tout aussi rouge.


**Disclaimer:** Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

 **Genres:** Crack. Humour. Parody **.**

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Les shinigamis, Madam Red

 **Parings:** Plusieurs.

 **Warning for:** Du grand n'importe quoi.

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Chevelure Rouge**

* * *

Pour éviter les clichés...Il n'était pas une fois, dans un royaume pas si lointain, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge. On avait plutôt tendance à le fuir, parce qu'il faisait un peu peur en fait.

Grell(e) Sutcliff, à force de se prendre pour une femme, ne trouva pas d'épouse. Ce qui était quelque peu problématique à une époque médiévale, surtout avec le premier point. Le conte détourné est d'accord avec l'homosexualité mais Grelle veut un homme...et se prend pour une femme. Allez expliquez à une personne lambda avec la compréhension d'un lama.

L'auteur tient à signaler qu'elle n'a rien contre les lamas.

Bref la mère de Grell(e) décida de le (" _je suis une fille mère_!") brader à la première venue! Parce que il allait finir vieux célibataire endurci et ne lui donnerait jamais de petits enfants. Ce qui serait dramatique à ses yeux. Grelle eut beau hurler qu'elle préférait être une vieille fille que épouser une autre femme parce que " _j'aime les hommes mère_ " et aussi " _je suis une fille mère_!", on ne l'écoute pas.

Finalement celle-ci, ou plutôt celui-ci puisque sa mère se trouvait être aussi un homme, exaspéré s'écria " _Eric, dis quelque chose!_ "

Le concerné haussa les épaules et lança, sévèrement "Écoutes ta mère! Alan et moi somme des hommes et ça nous a pas empêché de nous marier! Et de prendre soin de toi. Ca n'a pas été facile tout les jours et tu as failli plus d'une fois nous faire des cheveux blancs mais..."

Grelle trépigna "Mais je veux pas épouser une femme, je veux un bébé! Avec une bel homme.

\- Tu es un homme! Tu peux en faire un avec une épouse. On va t'en choisir une jolie, gentille et intelligente, d'accord?

\- NON!

\- Au pire, tu peux adopter! Comme Alan et moi avons fait pour toi (Je me demande pourquoi on t'a choisit toi d'ailleurs).

\- Je veux le mien.

\- Y en a marre, tu vas finir vieux et célibataire, plein de rides à boire de la tisane tout seul au coin du feu, c'est ça que tu veux?

\- ...J'suis pas un peu immortelle?

\- Ca t'empêchera pas de vieillir. Un peu.

\- NOOOONNN!"

Grelle manqua la syncope en comprenant que elle pouvait avoir des rides. Ce serait la fin du monde. Elle ne pensa pas un seul instant au "vieux" Undertaker qui n'en avait pas une alors qu'il avait déjà plusieurs siècles. Sinon elle aurait comprit que Eric se fichait d'elle et pas qu'un peu. Elle eut soudain une idée, qu'elle qualifia de génial sur le coup.

"Je peux pas épouser Undertaker? Il est pas mal non?" Elle tenta cette solution de secours. Ce serait toujours mieux qu'un inconnu. Et puis comme elle le disait, il était bien foutu comme homme.

Mais Eric brandit son veto "De un, il est super pauvre (il est fossoyeur bon sang, j'ai rêvé mieux pour toi), et de deux il est trop bizarre et a un sourire effrayant. Et il est couvert de cicatrices. Et il est myope comme un taupe (remarque nous le sommes tous). Et c'est un dissident et...

\- Ca va, ça va!

\- Il aime les femmes!

\- MAIS JE SUIS UNE FEMME!

\- ...Dans ta tête seulement!"

Grelle alla très bouder dans sa chambre. C'est très mature pour un jeune dieu de la mort de plus de 100 ans hein?

 _"Hé la narratrice, tu as parlé de moi au masculin!"_ s'indigna le concerné, brisant le quatrième mur sans honte.

...Bref la malheureusement fille aux cheveux rouge fut obligé d'épouser une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Et se plaignit de cet état de fait, n'appréciant que moyen"Mais pourquoi épouser une fille?

\- Parce que!" A ce stade, Eric en avait marre de donner des justifications qui entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre.

"..." Grell(e) se tût, déçu d'être si peu estimée à sa juste valeur. Elle gonfla les joues, se retenant de sortir sa faux...avant de se rappeler que son père Eric l'avait confisqué depuis qu'elle avait ravagé le jardin de maman Alan dans un mouvement de colère.

 _Parce qu"on ne touchait pas aux rosiers de Alan._

 _Jamais._

 _C'était la chose à ne pas faire._

Bref Eric décida de faire les présentation, quelques minutes avant la cérémonie "Grelle, je te présente Madam Red.

\- Du moment que t'es pas une mégère qui veut m'épouser juste pour devenir une shinigami et être immortelle, ça me va.

\- ...Tu me prends pour qui au juste? Pour une midinette qui veut vivre éternellement avec un type tout juste rencontré?

\- ...Je t'ouvrirais pas le ventre avec les dents...en plus j'ai une faux pour ça!" Grell espérait ainsi lui faire peur et la décourager. Ça l'arrangerait bien qu'elle s'enfuit suite à ces paroles quelque peu menaçantes.

Sauf que Eric lui signala que la faux était confisquée jusqu'à la fin de son mariage. C'était pour avoir massacrer les roses. Et pour éviter une césarienne sanglante sans bébé. Il préférait limiter les risques avec quelqu'un comme sa fille.

Et Grelle ne trouva rien à répondre à ça "..." Et elle prit la décision que...elle se vengerait!

* * *

Bref Madam Red avait une grande demeure avec plein de tours. Pleines de salles avec des tentures, tapis et rideaux ou tapisseries. Bref plein de couleurs. Et elle s'habillait toujours en rouge. Et avait une décoration dans cette couleur aussi.

 **Rouge.**  
 **Encore Rouge.**  
 **Toujours Rouge.**

Forcement, Grelle s'indigna de ce honteux copiage de son propre style "C'EST MOI QUI PORTE DU ROUGE!" Et puis c'était lui le mari, même si elle était une femme! "Société patriarcale, pourquoi me laisses-tu tomber quand j'ai besoin de toi?"

 _C'est pour mieux te pourrir la vie mon enfant._  
 _Oups, mauvais conte._

Bref Grelle s'ennuyait et tournait en rond comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal. Faut dire qu'elle avait pas grand chose à faire de ses dix doigts, perdu dans ce château paumé au milieu de nul part, loin de ses amis et de sa famille. _Essayer des robes?_ Fait. Celle de sa femme étaient trop petites pour elle. _Son corps était tellement musclé, ce n'était pas sa faute hein?_ Elle avait bien pensé à draguer des hommes aux soirées de sa femme mais ça lui aurait attiré des problèmes et avec elle, à sa famille donc non. Pas qu'elle s'en souciait mais on lui rendrait pas sa faux si elle faisait n'importe quoi.

Donc un jour où elle s'ennuyait profondément, lisant un livre déprimant tant les personnages étaient maltraités par l'auteur, sa femme arriva et dit "J'enrage, ma sœur a épousé le mec le plus sexy de la planète! Et ce type a aussi un homme dans sa vie! Elle a DEUX beaux hommes rien que pour elle!" Quelle injustice. C'est pas comme si elle avait épousé le premier venu en premier de son côté. En fait si c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Et elle n'avait toujours pas d'enfant, parce que quelqu'un y mettait de la mauvaise volonté selon certain. En fait oui Grell n'avait pas trop envie.

 _Parce qu'elle aimait les hommes._

 _Et que sa femme ne lui plaisait pas._

 _Alors non, elle ne ferait aucun effort._

 _Et tant pis pour Alan et Eric qui pleuraient devant l'absence de gosses!_

Grelle, donc, haussa un sourcil moqueur "Je suis le lot de consolation? Flatteur.

\- Non. Quand même pas (en fait si). Et elle a eu, en plus de tout ça, des jumeaux adorables!" La jalousie ne l'embellissait pas. Au contraire. C'était un bien vil sentiment d'être jalouse de sa propre sœur. "Si seulement..."

Grelle ne demandait que ça un gamin. Mais elle voulait le porter elle. Même si Madam Red lui disait " _Tu es l'homme physiquement! Biologiquement c'est impossible que ça soit toi qui le porte!"_

 _\- Je suis sûr que je peux!"_ Elle croyait que tout était possible, puisqu'on était dans un conte de fée. Sauf que même les contes ont leurs limites. Pour ça pas de miracle possible. Elle allait devoir ronger son frein et accepter la réalité.

C'est alors que Madam Red qui apporta une information jusqu'ici inconnue, qui n"avait jamais été abordé "Je ne pourrais jamais connaître ce bonheur, même avec _lui._ Je suis stérile! J'ai été gravement blessé dans ma jeunesse! Donc tu peux oublier les enfants."

Grelle fut choqué(e). Papa Eric et maman Alan avaient oublié de poser la question essentielle des enfants! Ils allaient être bien déçu vu que c'est ça qu'ils attendaient. "JE ME SUIS MARIEE POUR RIEN!"

 _C'est bien dommage._

 _Le divorce n'existe pas dans les contes de fées._

* * *

Bref quelques années plus tard, Madam Red partit pour une fête chez son beau-frère (sexy, chaud, parfait... _Ha si seulement.._.). Pour le 5eme anniversaire de ses neveux. Elle jeta une clé à la tête de Grelle et ordonna "Fais ce que tu veux chez moi mais ne va pas au sous-sol!

\- Pourquoi? ( _Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose._..)

\- Tu veux être la femme non? Donc tu obéis à ton mari, puisque visiblement c'est moi qui endosse ce rôle.

\- T'es une femme!

\- Peu importe! Tu ne descend pas! Ou gare-à-toi!"

Elle partit dignement. Grelle croisa les bras et marmonna "gnagnagna je suis pas une faible femme, je n'obéis pas. Seulement si je veux d'abord. Et je ne veux pas." Donc trois heures après que Angelina soit partit, Grelle descendit à la cave. "Je fais ce que je veux!" Il (" _Elle, narrateur, ELLE_ ") ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé ouvragée. Et descendit. Quand son âme de reaper lança le code rouge. _"Sang-Mort-Souffrance-Horreur"_ disait son âme. "Y a eu des morts horribles ici _!_ "

Grelle retourna chercher une lampe et éclaira tout. il y avait des corps d'hommes et de femmes partout. Un type qui semblait être venu d'asie, un mec aux cheveux blancs, des femmes de teints différents, un type blond qui lui disait quelque chose. _Il l'avait pas vu à une fête l'année dernière ce gars? Un pervers excentrique non?_ Et il y avait même un démon...o _ui Angelina, humaine de son état, avait tué un démon à main nues._ Elle méritait une médaille rien que pour ce point. Et la prison à vie pour le reste.

"Okay, elle butte ses époux et épouses...les joies de l'immortalité que je possède! Et elle a même tué un démon avec un pieu et de l'eau bénite? Ca c'est cool par contre...dommage il était bien foutu. Au fait comment ces corps peuvent être si bien conservés? Bah la logique n'existe pas dans ce foutu royaume."

Rien que pour enquiquiner son monde...elle lâcha la clé qui tomba dans le sang. "Mwhahaha! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, me punir? Je suis immortelle" Elle posa la clé ensanglantée sur la table de nuit de sa femme, sur un mouchoir. "Et toc!" Elle passa le reste du temps dans un fauteuil, se bourrant de coktails forts. Et lisant des histoire tragiques, rêvant d'être à la place de la fille.

Madame Red rentra, s'aperçue de la situation et de la clé pleine de sang, et s'écria, inévitablement "TU ES ALLÉE A LA CAVE!

\- Tu es une veuve noire! T'as tué toutes tes femmes et maris! Quoique vu que certains sont bien conservés, tu les as tué récemment. Donc après notre mariage...hum...t'es peut-être pas une veuve noire en fait. Mais il t'en manque une, de case. C'est grave. Que dirait ton beau-frère si sexy et si intelligent?

\- Je vais être forcé de te tuer!

\- Tu peux pas! J'suis immortelle! Et ce sera pas simple comme avec ce démon. L'eau bénite ne me fait rien. Et tu peux agiter un crucifix devant mes yeux, ça marchera pas, je suis pas un vampire, même si mes dents sont pointues.

\- J'ai ta faux! Je l'ai piqué à ton père! Pendant qu'il se saoulait au buffet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait amené ta faux à notre mariage mais j'ai réussi à la prendre."

Grelle fut alors genre " DE QUOI?" Et elle maudit son père indigne. Eric avait été vraiment nul sur ce coup là. Et il ne s'en était pas aperçut que la faux avait été volé? Ça méritait une enquête ça.

Angelina, vacillant sous le poids de la faux s'exclama "Voilà je vais te...

\- Donne moi une semaine. C'est ma dernière volonté!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui oui!"

Madame Red croisa les bras "D'accord 7 jours!"

* * *

 **Jour 1**

"Ronny, on parle de toi pour la première fois et on apprends que tu étais là depuis le début mais tant pis pour les incohérences du conte, tu vois quelque chose? Genre un nuage de poussière sur la route qui signifierait qu'on vient au secours de la pauvre pas princesse que je suis?

\- Des pigeons. Et ho...Il y a un goéland qui en bouffe un. J'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Grumpf. Je m'en moque des oiseaux...sauf s'ils venaient la bouffer."

* * *

 **Jour 2**

"Ronny, mon Ronny chéri, tes mirettes voient quelque chose?

\- Ben...la rivière qui glougloute, l'herbe qui se couche sous le vent, les nuages dans le ciel, les petits oiseaux, des écureuils...La calme plat. C'est vraiment ennuyeux. J'ai envie de faire une sieste là, surtout qu'il fait chaud.

\- Et la route. C'est ça le plus important la route.

\- La poussière ne vole même pas avec le vent. Elle est vraiment pas fréquentée cette route. Ou alors ils se sont paumés.

\- Pfff"

* * *

 **Jour 3**

 _Matin_

"Ronald, Ronald, mon cher Frère, ne vois tu rien venir?

\- Le chat botté en train de chasser des souris près d'un moulin. Et je suis pas ton frère.

\- Ha..."

 _Soir_

"Le chat botté a fait en sorte que son maître soit recueilli par le roi! En le faisant se baigner dans la rivière et en lui planquant ses vêtements.

\- Ho joie! Il pourrait pas venir m'aider?

\- Que veux-tu qu'un chat fasse?"

* * *

 **Jour 4**

 _Matin_

"Maître de la tondeuse, répondez maître de la tondeuse...

\- Je t'entend Cheveux Rouge et je ne vois que Hansel et Gretel qui sautillent gaiement sur la route, un sac surement plein d'or à la main. Peut-être qu"on a une sorcière diabolique de moins sur terre...attends je regarde dans mon carnet...oui!

\- D'accord."

 _Soir_

"Hum...Toujours rien?

\- Ho la belle étoiles filante!

\- RONALD"

* * *

 **Jour 5**

 _Matin_

"ALORS?

\- Des parents emmenant leurs 7 enfants dans la forêt. Le petit dernier sème un truc derrière. Je vois pas ce que c'est par contre.

\- Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt."

 _Soir_

"Rien?

\- Si les parents qui reviennent seuls après avoir abandonné leurs gamins. Et il y a plus rien sur la route, le gamin doit avoir semé des miettes de pain, l'imbécile!

\- ..."

* * *

 **Jour 6**

"TU NE VOIS RIEN?

\- Des petits lapins.

\- ...

\- Des petites fleurs. Des abeilles...

\- ...MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT?"

* * *

 **Jour 7**

Madam Red, la faux en main (et ne vacillant plus sous le poids) s'écria "Grelllleee c'est le jour J!

\- Une minute, je me prépare...RONALD!

\- Ha? Nuage de poussière.

\- ...

\- Chevaux. Avec des gens sur eux.

\- Bah quand même! Ils ont prit leur temps. Ils se sont perdus ou quoi?" Enfin bon, elle allait être sauvée, elle n'allait pas faire la difficile.

\- GRELLE" Hurla sa femme, agitant la tronçonneuse comme si elle avait fait ça toute la vie. Une nouvelle fois, la logique était piétinée joyeusement.

Soudain la porte fut défoncé, d"un coup de pied, envoyé par un homme aux cheveux argenté. "Gnininini C'est moi. Je pensais que le spectacle ici serait bien amusant, donc je suis venu. J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

\- Vous êtes qui vous?

\- Un ami. En quelque sorte.

\- Et un collègue." Déclara un homme aux cheveux noirs en entrant à son tour. "Grell a des tonnes de papiers à remplir donc je le ramène avec moi.

\- ...Will tu es venu me sauver!" S'écria la concernée, des étoiles dans les yeux "Mon prince charmant!" Il ne remarqua pas Ronald qui faisait une grimace derrière.

\- Comment allez vous me forcer?"

William ouvrit son livre "Parce que vous allez mourir dans une heure d'une crise d'apoplexie!

\- C'est pas original!

\- Vous préfériez être transpercé par des armes?"

William chopa Grelle par les cheveux, Ronald par la cravate et les traîna derrière lui, une aura sombre autour de lui marmonnant des choses qui ressemblaient à _"montagnes de rapports!"_

Undertaker se gratta la tête "j'ai raté l'anniversaire de mes petits-fils avec vos bêtises!"

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
